Youko's past Kurama's future
by Minni May Yukibara
Summary: Yoko lost his one true love in the past and now in the present he has the chance to set what was wrong right but will he? or will he let her fall through his grasp again? R&R K-OC
1. It all starts with a newbie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yuyu gang or inu gang *sob sob* but I would like 2 own Kurama & Youko *wink wink* and all other characters are mine less I say otherwise ^_^ cheese doodles!!!!!

"Talk"

'thoughts'

*mind talk*

[dreams/flashbacks]

Sarumi walked slowly up the sidewalk to her new school, she looked straight ahead face expressionless but her eyes gave her emotions away, to those who looked close enough, they held sadness and loneliness that were buried deep beneath the surface. She showed no emotion to anyone least of all her father. As she walked kids past her by, she heard their whistles and cat calls but ignored them, like always, she walked straight past a couple of guys who were starting trouble with another. 

"Hey I thought we told u to never set foot on our turf again!" yelled one guy 

"Well it won't be your turf for long." Replied the so-called leader of the trespassing gang. 

The one who spoke first growled "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!" 

"Chill out Kuwabara will have some fun but first we need to let the lady pass." Says as he moved aside to let Sarumi pass she hadn't stopped at all she didn't even look at the two groups that is until the leader of the trespassers grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. 

"Well, well what do we have here boys." He said smirking. 

" Release me." Was all she said her voice low, calm and dangerous. The leader was taken back slightly then laughed. Her eyes narrowed but before she could say anything more or even blink the leader was against the far wall of a house having been slammed through the fence by someone or something. She turned and looked at the two guys as the others ran to get their boss and run away like cowards. 

Kuwabara looked at her drooling slightly "Hello pretty lady I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in all this." He held out his hand to shake. She didn't take the offered hand she just stared at him. It was the other boy who broke the awkward silence 

"You're the new girl." He said half asking half stating. Her gaze shifted to his face briefly, face still an expressionless mask that gave nothing away. She slowly turned and started to walk again not glancing back once. "She could have at leased said thank you." The guy said as they watched her back walk away. "Kuwabara would you stop drooling its disgusting." 

"Shut up Urameshi I'm not drooling!" Kuwabara yelled at him. 

Sarumi walked and stopped at the entrance she looked around at the front courtyard the students had all stopped what they were doing to look at the new student. "Hi my name is Keiko and I am supposed to show you around the school and to the office." A girl at her right said. Sarumi's head gave the slightest of a nod. Keiko walked ahead as Sarumi followed eyes forward looking at the back of her head. They got to the office. The secretary asked for her name. 

"Sarumi Yukibara." She answered in an emotionless voice. After she was given her schedule and shown to her classes she went to her first period class which was Chemistry. She grabbed a seat at the back of the class and looked out the window as the teacher told them to pair off.

"Will someone please pair off with Miss Yukibara." The teacher asked calmly. Every guy in the class rushed to be her partner. All but one. The teacher took one look then made a quick decision. "Mr. Minamino will be your partner for the year." He said. She walked over to where he was and sat beside him. However, she said nothing. She just sat there waiting for the teachers instructions.

"What are we going to do about the fifth fighter?" Hiei asked Yuske. 

"I don't know." Yuske answered truthfully. 

"The tournament is at least two months away. We should have enough time to find a fifth fighter." Kurama said. 

"We'll keep an eye out for that person and alert the others about him before we decide." Yuske said. The four guys split and went their separate ways. It was a bright sunny weekend. Sarumi walked down the sidewalk not watching where she was going and ran into none other than Kurama 

"I'm sorry miss I wasn't ..." his voice trailed off as he looked and saw it was Sarumi. She gave him one glance than walked away nodding slightly as an accepted apology. Kurama watched the blond headed beauty walk away. She was a little tall for a girl coming up to about his nose she had long straight silky blond hair that tinted silver in the light. She was wearing dark blue jeans that were low cut and flared out at the bottom with a red long sleeve shirt that flared around the wrists and that hugged her curves. Curves that would make any girl want to cry and any man beg. Her eyes were a dark mysterious green that added to her beauty her lips were a deep rose red small and perfect and looked so sweet that he suspected would leave a man begging for more. She looked like a goddess and he thought correct when he suspected any male, human and demon, would do anything to make her theirs. He sensed the demon following her before he saw it. 

"Miss Sarumi! Miss Sarumi wait up!" he called as he pushed through the crowd to get to her. 

She herd him call but kept walking she didn't want to be caught in a place filled with humans that could get hurt when she fought off the demon who was following her. she sensed the park was deserted the demon was an impatient one he would strike at any moment it was no use she would have to run for it. She broke into a run as the demon jumped from the roof. 'she started to run before he even jumped she must have a high spirit awareness like Kuwabara's' Kurama thought to himself as he ran. She got to the park it wasn't as empty as she thought there was one other there who was hidden in a tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.o a cliffy tee hee well just so you know people I'm reposting it because my stupid BAKA person….o I won't leave names -.- removed it on accident (not! ) well I also re spaced it to make it easier to read okies well tootles and enjoy. ::STUFF::


	2. Old friends meet

"Talk"

'thoughts'

*mind talk*

[dreams/flashbacks]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.2 When old friends meet pain buried deep within starts to surface

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei watched as the girl ran past where he was. She stopped turning to face the demon. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked voice soft and deadly that would normally send any demon running in fear, when she was in her demon form that is. The demon laughed 

"Why my dear human are you trying to scare me away?" he laughed. She let out a low growl as he looked her over licking his lips. she looked around on the ground for a long stick ore something and saw one under a tree. He charged to grab her she dodged and lunged for the tree she grabbed the stick and brung it up just in time to catch his descending sword. He pulled back shocked as she stood and got into a defensive position. 

'Well its not long enough to be used like my Naginata so ill have to use it like a Shinta.' she thought as she shifted stances. He lunged she dodged running for the open away from the trees. He went after her. 

Hiei watched amused 'To think a pathetic girl such as she could think of fighting off a demon with no spirit energy whatsoever I think ill watch for a moment longer to teach her a lesson.' he thought as he saw Kurama round the corner he used his esp. to send him a message. *don't interfere ill step in, in a bit she needs to learn a lesson not to fight a demon.* he sent. 

*Do you think that's wise letting her fight?* Kurama answered back. 

*yes* he replied watching as the demon studied her stance for any flaw. He laughed 

"you are completely unguarded on all sides!" he yelled as he charged. 

she smirked slightly 'Now!' she thought and dodged hitting his sword up making him stumble slightly she took that opportunity to her advantage and kicked his stomach before he regained his balance. he came back up and swung for her right shoulder she blocked it coming hilt to hilt with him. "Your fighting a losing battle." she told him voice low and deadly. He growled and pushed her back which was what she was counting on she turned and hit him on his neck. He dropped like a stone. She walked away calmly throwing the stick aside. 

She walked for home. Hiei and Kurama waited till she turned the corner to go see the demon. Kurama checked for a pulse. "There's no pulse he's dead." 

Hiei frowned 'She was completely unguarded on all sides how could she have won?' he thought. 

"That technique did you recognize it Hiei?" Kurama asked. 

"No there was no technique." he replied.

"Yes there was." said a voice from the shadows. Koenma stepped forward. 

"I didn't see one." 

"It is a very old technique" 'There's only one person I know of who has mastered it.' " It is very difficult to master and there is very few who try or know of it. For a human to master it says something about her character and her strength. It is so rare and difficult that no _demon_ is known to have mastered it but its creator." 'She could is a great ally I hope she still is the same or we will be in serious trouble.' Koenma thought 

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked 

"I came to see if you found a fifth fighter yet." 

"No we haven't" Kurama said. 

Koenma walked to Sarumi's house and knocked on the door. She opened it "Yes...Koenma is that you?" 

"I must speak with you about something." she moved to let him in. 

" why are you all covered up like that?" 

"Because I didn't want to be followed." ( a few hours pass) "So will you help them?" Sarumi sat there thinking. 

" the tournament, its in the west this year isn't it."

" Yes I believe it is why?" 

' Well I am obligated to go either way and it would be more fun to participate than to sit in a box with father the whole time' she thought. "I'll help." 

" Great because if you said no I'd have been forced to tell you that the lord of the East has his own team in the tournament this year." 

" He what?!" " Yes and we need your experience as a spirit detective to help them. I know you retired but you know Ryukane best." Sarumi nodded. 

"Don't worry I wont let him win."

(The next day at school) Sarumi walked into class Koenma didn't give her the names of her teammates yet so she had no idea who they were. Just as they had no idea that she was the one that Koenma was bragging about when he told them he found the fifth fighter. Sarumi sat down at her seat next to Kurama. Kurama had decided they needed to find out more about her. 

"Sarumi?" Keiko asked coming up to 

"Yes?" she answered.

"I was wondering if your busy tonight." 

"No why?" 

"Well would you like to go see a movie with me and a few friends." Sarumi looked the girl in the eye. 

"Fine what time?" 

"Eight at the theater down town." 

"Alright." 

"Ok see you later." she called as she rushed to her class. 

'great it worked I just hope Keiko and the girls can find something out about her that's useful.' Yuske thought.

(That night) Sarumi walked to the theater in a black mini skirt that tinted red with a black tank top and black long sleeve over shirt that flared at the wrists. She walked up to Keiko. Botan and Yukina recognized her at once. They said nothing Botan knew she was retired and Yukina knew her name would attract demons who were looking for her. 

"Sarumi I want you to meet my friends Yukina, Botan, and Shisuru." Keiko

"Hello." the three girls said in unison. 

They walked into the theater Botan had dropped back to talk to Sarumi in private. "So he is bringing you out of retirement?" 

"Yes he says that the new detective will need my help." 

"Why?" 

"Ryukane has a team in the tournament this year and its in the Western lands this year so I have to go anyway. I'd rather fight than watch." 

"Oh I see did he tell you who your teammates will be?" 

"No" 

"He didn't tell them either but he bragged about you a lot." 

"So that's how you knew is it?" 

"Yes it was an easy guess by the way he was bragging." Sarumi smirked 

"The new detectives must get under his skin a lot then." 

"Oh yes one especially." Botan said giggling. She went to buy her ticket as Yukina dropped back to talk to her. 

"How have you been?" she asked Yukina. 

"I've been great how bout you?" she answered smiling.

"Bored out of my mind." Yukina laughed at her dry voice. 

"I thought you hated your job as detective." 

"No I was hoping more demons would try for my head and give me some fun." 

"I heard you were coming out of retirement." 

"For a while yes." 

"Why?" 

"Ryukane is up to his old tricks again." 

"Oh no why is he acting after all these years?" 

"I guess he supposes I'm dead?" 

"You mean he didn't realize who you were after all those years you stopped all his plans?" 

"Nope I always knew he was an idiot I just didn't think he was _that _much of an idiot." at this Yukina busted out laughing. 

Sarumi got her ticket and they went in. (after the movie finished) They walked in the park talking and laughing. Sarumi for the first time in a long time felt happy her attitude went from lifeless to happy and cheerful. The guys were in the park trying to figure out who the fifth fighter was when they head the girls they watched from the trees. 

"So Sarumi what have you been up to all these years." Yukina asked. 

"Yeah any boyfriends?" Botan asked laughing. 

"No how about you two have you had any?" she retorted eyes laughing. Sarumi's eyes narrowed "get behind me." she told all four of them as four demons came out of hiding to surround them. 

"So you've decided to come out after all these years do you have any clue how many of us have been looking for you?" one of them said to Sarumi. 

"Sarumi what are they talking about?" Keiko asked. 

"You're the bitch who killed my brother yesterday!" another spoke up. 

"See Yukina this is why I retired." Sarumi mumbled under her breath. "Yukina when I give the word send up an ice fog." she mumbled. Yukina nodded slightly. "Make sure no one can see me transform and don't clear it till I say." she whispered. 

"I understand." she whispered back. 

"Now!" she yelled. Yukina sent up the fog. Sarumi finished them off in less than a minute. "Ok Yukina you can clear it now." she whispered. As the fog cleared the guys saw the demons nowhere to be seen. 

"Every one ok?" Yukina asked. 

They nodded. They walked home there separate ways Botan and Yukina following Sarumi as Shisuru and Keiko went the other way. 

"Man how can you stand that?" Botan asked. 

Sarumi smiles sadly "Honestly I've gotten used to it." 

"I could never get used to a thing like that." 

"The new detective will have to face that as well when he retires. They all will."Sarumi replied. Botan sighed. 

"I'd be like Botan I could never get used to a thing like that." Yukina said. 

"So what's the other reason you retired?" Yukina asked. 

"You mean you don't know?" Botan asked shocked. 

"No" 

Yuske and Kuwabara followed Keiko and Shisuru asking what they found out. Hiei and Kurama followed Sarumi and were listening carefully. 

"Well it was because of a guy." Botan said. 

"What?! Your kidding me!" Yukina said eyes wide. 

"Nope." she replied. 

Sarumi blushed "That's enough Botan." she muttered embarrassed 

"Come on tell me!"Yukina said. 

"No!" she said sharply" Were being followed." she whispered lower. 

"Should we run for it?" Yukina asked. 

"They won't harm us but lets make them work to trail us." Sarumi said then winked. They giggled. Sarumi whispered "Now!" and they broke into a run. They lost Kurama. But of course, they couldn't lose Hiei. 

They stopped laughing. "Now can Botan tell me?" 

"Fine" Sarumi replied. 

"She fell in love with the lord of the north's son and when he was killed-" Sarumi cut her off. 

"He isn't dead the lord is." 

"Oh you mean........I see you stopped when you had to start protecting the North as well." Yukina said. 

"Yes I still helped until he found a replacement." 

"Yes and you never got over him yet have you?" Botan asked. 

"How could I the thief stole my heart." 

"You still love him even though you knew he'd never love you back........" Yukina whispered. 

"Well I better get home its getting late. Good night." said walking away sadly waving bye. She walked slowly away eyes deep blue looking straight ahead 'Youko..................' thought sadly ' where did you run off to with my heart thief.....' thinks looking to the stars for an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: yay a second chappie!!!! Plz r& r I realy want 2 know what you think there's no lemons yet I'm deciding when to put them in ^_^)


	3. memories resurface and old wounds open

"Talk"

'thoughts'

*mind talk*

[dreams/flashbacks]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 3 memories resurface and old wounds open

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kurama) He fell into an uneasy sleep.[ He was walking in the forest as Youko. He suddenly sensed a powerful demon enter his lands. He rushed to the demon at full speed. When he got there he bound the demon with vines. 

"Who are you and why have you come here?" he asked voice low and deadly. The demon stop struggling and looked up. A faint blush stained her ivory white skin as she looked at him eyes wide. 'A girl?' he thought to himself. 'a demon girl has this much power?' 

"Um could you let me go please." she asked blushing a little deeper. Her words shook him from his thoughts. 

"Why are you here girl." at his words her eyes flashed.

"I was invited." she stated obviously trying to keep her temper in check. Hearing this he smirked inwardly. 

He couldn't see her face it was hidden by the shadows.

" Who would invite one as ugly as you." Her eyes went blood red. Her power rose at these words. 

"How dare you!" she yelled at him growling. " I was invited by the lord of the north fox boy you got a problem with it?!" she retorted anger taking over. The vines tightened at her words. 

"Is that so." He stated calmly his anger hidden. The vines let go as soon as they did he had her pinned against a tree where he could see her face. His eyes flashed with shock briefly but was gone to fast for her to see it. He saw she was far from ugly. She was the most beautiful demon he'd ever lay eyes on. 

She had golden eyes that outshone the sun, perfect rose red lips that looked as if they would be sweet and leave any demon begging for a kiss, her sent was that of roses, she had ivory white porcelain skin she had a crescent purple moon on her forehead and two orange stripes upon each cheek. Her anger flushed face added to the beauty that only a blind man could miss it made her look tempting. He wanted to, for the first time in his life, find out how good it would feel to be inside a woman to have her beneath him screaming and moaning his name in pleasure as he rocked inside her feeling her insides and her perfect curves around him. 

"What is your name girl?" he asked voice revealing none of his thoughts. Her anger rose more. He was suddenly finding it hard to control himself. She growled. His grip on her tightened as he battled his instincts. "You said you were invited." he said voice low and deadly. 

"Yes." she snarled. He pulled his face close to hers as if to kiss her. His lips so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her lips, her anger forgotten for the moment, her breath caught in her throat. 

"Well we shall soon find out." he said softly. 

With the blink of an eye he threw her over his shoulder cursing himself mentally for almost letting his instincts take over as he ran toward the northern palace. He noticed her slim light body and felt her perfect curves as she started to struggle and curse him. 

"You bastard let me down!" she yelled at him as she pounded on his back with her fists. He made it to the palace in record time. The lord of the north was coming down the stairs when he saw his son carrying a demon girl over his shoulder he chuckled lightly. 

"It is not like you to give in to those types of urges Youko." at the lords words she stopped struggling. She lifted herself so she could glare at the lord. He saw her face and was completely shocked. 

"She says she was invited." the lord was shook from his thoughts his eyes widened slightly seeing the crescent moon on her forehead. 

"Why Lady Sesshemoru I did not expect you to be here for a few more days this is quite a surprise." he murmured. 

"Well I ran into a small problem and had to run more than I would have liked to given my situation. Now can you please tell fox boy to let me down." 

Youko growled at her words and dropped her. She, of course, landed gracefully on her feet. She glared at him reproachfully as he retreated to the of solace his garden. He felt something he thought his cold heart would never feel. before he woke he saw her face then watched it fade as Sarumi's face appeared.] 

Kurama woke with a start to his mothers knocking on the door. "I'm up mother!" he called as he got out of bed and dressed for school.

(School) Kurama walked slowly trying to figure out the meaning to the ending of his dream/memory. 

'what are you trying to tell me Youko...' he thought as Kuabara ran up to him. "Did they find out anything useful?" he asked. 

"Uh no but Hiei said Both Botan and Yukina know her and seem to be good friends with her." 

"I see." 

"But they both wont say a thing about it." 

"Why not?" 

"They said something about a girls unspoken code of secrecy." Yuske answered walking up to them. 

"Lucky for us Hiei heard everything they said." Kurama answered. 

Yuske shook his head. "No good he won't talk either." 

"Your kidding me." 

"Nope he won't say a word his excuse is he was to far away to hear anything which I know he's lying." 

"I wonder what was said..." 

"Well speak of the devil" Yuske said as Hiei walked up to them. 

"Hiei have you ever heard of a demon named Sesshemoru?" Kurama asked suddenly. Hiei looked at him sharply eyes boring into his. 

"Maybe why?" he asked. 

"She was in my dream last night." 

"Your dream?" 

"Yes it was a memory I think and I think it was trying to tell me something. Do you know who she is?" 

"Yes" 

"Who is she?" 

"You have to find out on your own." 

"Okay then can you tell me the connection between her and Sarumi?"

"No." Kurama sighed getting answers from Hiei was like getting answers from a brick wall. 

Kurama sat at his desk in first period waiting for Sarumi to arrive. She walked in and sat down. It was no good he'd have to do it himself if he wanted answers. 

"Sarumi are you busy tonight?" 

"No why?" 

"I was wondering, sense your so good at history if you could tutor me after school." 

"Fine meet me by the exit when the bell rings." 

"Thank you very much."

(A few weeks later)"So how bad did I do?" Kurama asked Sarumi after she'd finished quizzing him. They had become very close over the past few weeks. She smiled at him 

"Not bad at all you only missed one question." 

"Good now can you help me with this one math problem I keep getting stuck on this one part." 

"Ok" She walked to the side of him and looked at the problem. 

"Oh I see it this is wrong you do it like this." She showed him how to do it then looked at him smiling as she sat beside him on the bed, they were at his house his mother wasn't home, he looked into her smiling eyes and his breath caught. his face suddenly was as close as Youko's was to Sesshemoru in his dream from a few weeks back. He closed the small distance and kissed her lips softly. 

He soon found his hands wrapping in her soft hair as hers suddenly moved around his neck. he started to deepen the kiss as she slowly started to kiss back. He felt himself pressing her back into the bed wanting her with every fiber of his being. As he pushed her back reality came back to her full force. Her eyes opened wide and she pushed him away. He fell back shocked at her actions and his. 

"Sarumi?" he asked confused as she started to gather her things. 

"I-I'm sorry Kurama I have to go." she answered voice breaking slightly. 'How could I have done that?! Please forgive me Youko...' she thought as she rushed out and to her home. 

'I don't get it..she was kissing back...' he thought confused.

[Sesshemoru flashed in his head her eyes were sad unshed tears were filling her pale lifeless eyes they looked like Sarumi's had on her first day of school. He turned and saw what made her heart break he saw Youko holding a demon woman against a tree he saw her kiss him quick as she saw Sesshemoru. She pulled back smiling Youko's stomach dropped to his feet when he smelt Sesshemoru close he also smelt her unshed tears. he turned and looked at her face emotionless. He felt Youko's heart shatter when she turned and walked away never looking back and out of his life forever.......] 

Kurama woke at the sound of his doorbell. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it "Botan?" 

"I need to talk to you." 

"Okay" he stepped aside to let her in. She sat on the couch as he sat in a chair across from her. 

"I have a question to ask you or Youko rather." Kurama nodded and transformed. 

"What is it?" Youko asked.

"When will you reclaim the northern lands?" 

"I do not know yet why?" 

"Ok I have one more question." he nodded. 

"Did you ever really love anyone with all your heart?" 

'Yes' was what he was thinking but, 

"No" was the words that came out of his mouth. "Is that all?" 

"Yes good bye." 

She left. She rounded the corner and met with Yukina. 

"Well?" Yukina asked. Botan shook her head sadly. 

"You were right. She is still in love with him and he will never return her feelings. She is saving her heart in vain." Hiei watched from a safe distance and heard everything that was said. 

"And she's been through so much already." Botan added. 

"It will kill her if she knew he was here after all this time. It would break her spirit as well as her heart all over again." Youko was also listening. 

"How can you tell someone as gentle and caring as Sesshemoru that all her love has been wasted on a man who will never love her back." Botan asked. 

"I think she knows that...that's the sad part. she knows yet.." Yukina started. 

"How can you tell?" 

"Her eyes they always give her away if you look deep enough you can see past the false cheerfulness and smiles directly into her soul. She will never get over him. It is as she said he stole her heart when they first met and I'm afraid she'll never get it back. Her eyes are so sad and lonely. Look into her eyes tomorrow you will then see what she truly feels like on the inside." Yukina told her. 

Youko had stopped listening when he heard Yukina say that Sesshemoru still loved him. 

(Sarumi)[She was walking to meet with Youko who she had secretly fell in love with over the past two years. She was to tell him that his father wanted to see him. She rounded the corner and felt her heart shatter at the site that greeted her eyes. Youko held a demon woman against a tree and watched as she kissed him. He did nothing to stop the kiss he let her she came up and smiled at him. He turned his face and looked directly at her. Face emotionless that gave none of his feelings go he held on to his pride instead of showing her his heart. She turned holding back the tears and slowly walked away not looking back was the hardest thing she thought she'd ever have to do. Feeling for the first time in her life empty she lost her heart and temporarily her soul. But, she wouldn't cry. She would never let one tear slip for the man she knew she would always love no mater what. That was her downfall she was never happy again after that. The dream shifted. She walked and met up with Botan. Yukina was walking by her side Yukina was the only one who was ever capable of seeing through her mask of deceit and into her soul.] 

She woke at the sound of the door bell. She opened the door looked around then down and saw it was no other than Jakken her father's loyal toad servant " What do you want?" 

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to bring your brothers to the tournament to make sure you go." he replied. 

"I cant I'm fighting in the tournament." Jakken started to panic then. 

"I'll have my friend Yukina bring them with her. Now where are they?" as if out of thin air they launched themselves at her. 

She caught them with surprise. She'd heard she had two little brothers but she had never met them until now. 

"Sissy!!!!" one of them said. 

"Yay we've been waiting sense forever to meet you."the other said. 

"Yeah why didn't you visit?" the first one asked.

She looked down to tell Jakken something but he had vanished. She walked in closing the door and sighing 

"Well what are your names?" she asked them. 

"My name is Ryoshin." the first one replied.

"Mine is Kyoshin." said the other.

"And how old are you?"

"Were this many!" they said enthusiastically holding up five fingers. she smiled slightly 

"Well then you get enrolled in school tomorrow." 

"Daddy said were going to live with you for a while." 

"That doesn't surprise me where are your papers?" they hand them to her.

(At school) She walked down the sidewalk after dropping the boys off and enrolling them into the local elementary school and making them swear to behave themselves. She saw Keiko ahead of her she had hoped to walk to school alone. She got to school and sat in her English class. 

"Ok class today we see if yesterday's poems words are true. Grab a partner and look into there eyes and see there soul." the teacher said. Sarumi was partnered up with Keiko. 

"this is stupid it will never work." Keiko said. 

"Lets just get it over with." 

"Okay I'll go first." Keiko said. 

She looked into Sarumi's eyes at first she saw boredom then she saw something flicker in its depths she looked deeper and there she saw it. 

Her eyes held wisdom, strength, courage, she looked a little deeper and what she found surprised her she saw love a never ending love held for someone also with the knowledge she would never have them. She saw sadness and loneliness that were hidden deep within its depths. Tears gathered in her eyes as she realized the pain she was going through. The sadness Keiko felt when she thought Yuske had died was nothing compared to hers. 

Keiko ran out the room crying when the bell rang. She ran to the roof where she knew Yuske was. She slammed the door open. Yuske waited for her to yell when her eyes fell on him. She ran to him and nearly tackled him down in a tight hug. 

It was then he noticed she was crying. "Keiko what's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

"Oh Yuske its horrible. Please don't ever leave me I don't think I could handle it." 

"What are you talking about Keiko?" 

"Its Sarumi" 

"what did she do I'll hurt her for making you cry." 

"I saw her soul......" 

"What?" 

"Through her eyes. For our English project it was horrible." 

"What did you see?" 

"At firs only boredom when I looked deeper I saw wisdom, strength, courage and an endless love for someone she would never have and sadness and loneliness. Then..." 

"Then?" 

"I saw her soul." 

"What did it look like?" 

"Empty...It was empty. there was nothing there. Oh Yuske It was horrible" she started to cry into. 

Yuske just held her close as he watched Sarumi leave school grounds and walk for home.

(Home) She got the boys to play video games while she did her homework. She looked at her English homework. She had to write a poem or song her choice to read to the class for a three hundred point grade. She looked at the blank paper in front of her trying to decide on what to write. Her hand started to write before she could decide. 

Sarumi looked at the paper and blinked. Kyo and Ryo run in 

"Sesshe were hungry." 

"Alright lets go eat then."

They leave and go 2 eat out. Kurama just so happened to be eating there with his mother. They sit down and order. Kurama watched her enter with two little boys and sit at a table. 'I wonder who they are.' he thought.

(next day )The English teacher called people in and told them that there would be supervisors coming in and out to hear there poems or songs they didn't have to sing them just read them if they didn't want to sing. Sarumi was the last to go up. 

"My name is Sarumi Yukibara and this is my song. The title is Why I Love You." As she sung the memories started 2 come back…

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

I sit down sometimes thinking to myself

Would it have been different if I had looked back

When I was walking away

What would I have seen 

In those lovely frozen eyes

Were they still cold and emotionless

Or were they different

[she looked into his eyes and turned never looking back not once not letting anything go not even the tears….]

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

I've spent countless years trying to find

The reason I left it all behind 

Why I felt so lonely inside

Why was I so empty inside

You stole my heart thief that's why

And I'll never get it back

[she sat there alone in her rose garden empty she felt nothing….nothing at all…]

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

I've tried to forget you

To make my heart hate you 

The thief who stole my heart

And broke my soul

[she was in Koenma's office and reviewing what was her latest case when suddenly a man burst through the door ..she can remember his words to this very day…she could never forget them "Koenma sir the north has fallen and lord Youko is dead.."]

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

Looking back now I see why 

I could never leave you behind

Your eyes showed no emotion 

But I glanced into your soul

That day we first met

I saw you were never loved 

So I decided to love you 

[she was headed for the north taking her time and the long way to see the sites she entered the north at a run from Ryukane's men and was suddenly pinned by vines. Then he came out they exchanged words then she was pinned 2 a tree. She looked into his eyes and felt her heart cry out at his pain and loneliness]

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

That's why I can never hate you

I chose to love you 

And I still do 

No matter how long it takes

I will wait for you 

My frozen eyed thief

And follow you to the ends of the earth

My love for you is never ending

And will always be 

For now and all eternity

[she turned and walked away from the only man she would ever love. The only man who she would ever want.. knowing she couldn't have him she knew in her heart he would never return her feelings.. Even when she decided to love him..]

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

Every time I close my eyes I see

The love that will never be

My heart belongs to one person

To that person I want to hate

But will always love 

Till death and after

You own my heart and my soul…..forever.

As she sung she had her eyes closed as tears raked her insides.. yet she wouldn't cry. When she opened them she saw all the girls were crying the guys looked at her in shock and looked as deeply moved as the girls. The observers were sitting in shock they had no idea that such a moving song or words would come from a high school girl. The whole class stood and clapped. She blushed slightly and stood walking to her desk. She couldn't believe she actually did that. She sat down and looked at her desk top.

(lunch) By then everyone was talking about Sarumi's song. 

"I was passing by the class and heard it… burr it gave me the chills her spirit energy was like it was crying from a long time of suffering. I saw some of what she was remembering to. The only thing I saw though was when she turned her back on some guy with silver hair and fox ears holding a woman against a tree. Man I feel so sorry for her I could feel her emotions to…" shivers again.

"I don't ever want to feel like that again." Kuwabara said to Yuske and Botan as they watched Sarumi 

"what did it feel like exactly?" Yuske asked curious. 

"empty.. Like there was no hope left." he clinched his fist in anger. 

"man I wish I could find that demon and rip him to shreds! No woman should have to feel like that." 

"Botan?" 

"yes Yuske?" 

"tell me.. do you know why she's like that?" 

"yes she has had a difficult life. She has more burdens than any of us put together…and the fact that what kuwabara saw was true only keeps adding to the burden and the pain.." Botan said sadly her eyes watching her as she walked.

(after school) Sarumi walked to the elementary school and picked up her little brothers. They walked by her side holding her hands and smiling. They were happy that alone made her smile slightly. They ran into Kurama when they turned the corner. Unfortunately for them…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MWAHAHAHAHAHA another chapter ish done!!!!! Well I'm currently still typing the next chapter so I'll probably need you guys to constantly remind me to keep at it okies? ^_^ Tootles ::STUFF!!::


	4. Ties severed, another heartbreak

YAY!!

Well here it is folks sorry it took so long but due to my easily distracted mind I ended up starting yet another story.. ::sighs:: that I have yet to type up to post. Maybe next week I donno. Well you know the drill if not then I'll refresh your memory…..

[Dreams/Flashbacks]

(My comments/Time skippy thingys)

"Talk"

'Thoughts' 

*mind talk*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch.4 Ties severed, another heartbreak

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hadn't talked to Kurama sense he kissed her. She down right tried to ignore him in science. He was worried about her. "Hello Sarumi." He said. 

"H-Hello …" She replied blushing slightly. 

"We need to talk." He told her. 

"R-Really what about?" She asked innocently. 

"about the other night…" He replied with a slight frown. 

"Oh…"

"Sissy were hungry…" Kyo said tugging lightly on her skirt. She looked down. 

"We'll talk about it another time ok?" She asked him. He sighed, nodded, and watched her walk away around the corner with the twins.

(sometime that night) "So did Koenma tell you who the fifth fighter is?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. 

"No and Boton knows who it is but she's not talking either." Yusuke said. Kurama sighed 

"Well I have a guess.." Kurama stated. 

"Well lets hear it." kuwabara said. 

"There was a spirit detective around the time Youko became a thief. Maybe it's one of his descendants." Kurama said. 

"Possibly. But, I didn't know they had a spirit detective before me." Yusuke said. 

"Of course there was" Hiei said coming out of the shadows.

"and you know this how?" Kuwabara asked (oh in my fic Hiei is the same height as Kurama)

"we…had the misfortune to…meet from time to time…" He replied eyes becoming thoughtful.

"well what happened to him?" Yusuke asked.

"She had an early retirement."

"She?!" Kuwabara said in surprise. Hiei nodded.

"she must not have been good if you met several times." Yusuke said.

"oh no…she was the best there was… we had an arrangement was all. She erased my record and helped me find and protect my sister. In return I helped her with a few things." Hiei said with a faint smirk.

"what kind of things?" Yusuke asked curious.

"I provided her with information about the east." Hiei said shrugging.

"east…" Kurama said with a slight frown.

"yes… Ryukane was her worst enemy." Hiei said locking eyes with Kurama "he was all of the lord's enemy."

"And I'm afraid he is at it again." Koenma said finally stepping out. His words made Hiei growl. "I agree with you on that Hiei." Koenma said hearing his growl.

"Why exactly did she retire?" Yusuke asked suspicious.

"she had duties to uphold that tied her down to a certain land. When Ryukane destroyed the north that is." Hiei said.

"so…she helped rebuild the north…" Kurama whispered to himself.

"if I am not mistaken… her successor…Korun…has joined as Ryukane's fifth fighter." Koenma stated glancing to Hiei.

"hump…that is no surprise to me… I always knew he would betray her." Hiei said his eyes flashing.

"so shorty had a girlfriend!" Kuwabara said giving that cheesy chuckle and grin.

Hiei's eyes narrowed toward Kuwabara. "she is a friend nothing more." he said firmly when in actuality she was like a sister to him.

(Sarumi's house) She was sitting in a chair facing the fireplace watching Ryo play with the fire when she heard a knock on the door. She got up telling Ryo to stop until there guest left and went to answer the door. When she opened it there stood Hiei. He stepped inside.

"Hiei…you haven't changed a bit…" she whispered smiling slightly.

"And you have changed a lot…Sesshemoru" he told her back his eyes looking into hers. She looked down. Hiei then did something he rarely would do to anyone, he hugged her. Her eyes widened slightly. The last time he hugged it had been because he was leaving for a while. That was over three years ago. 

"I am sorry I didn't come to visit…I had…other matters to attend to…" he told her. She gripped his coat and buried her face in his chest trembling slightly. 

"how did you find me?" she asked her words muffled bu the fact that her face was still buried in his chest.

"that was not easy…not at all… I finally asked Botan and she told me…more or less…" meaning of course that he followed her after he found out she was the fifth fighter.

"so you were the one following us that night….I thought it was you." she said looking up and pulling away.

"I have bad news I'm afraid." he said.

"what is it?" she asked.

"you remember Korun right?" 

"yes…of course how could I not I trained him."

"He is on Ryukane's team…"

"he what?! I can't believe him!" she started her eyes starting to go red with anger. 

The twins felt this and woke with a start running for her glaring at Hiei "what did you do to Sesshe?!" Ryo asks his eyes burning like the flames he so loves to play with. Kyo was trying his best to calm his sister.

"are they yours?" Hiei asked looking at the twins.

"what?! No!" she replied blushing crimson. She then added quietly, "You know my heart belongs to the future lord of the north I showed you the treaty that holds me trapped here."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" 

"it's ok you didn't"

(School) Sarumi walked into class and sat at her desk. She blinked seeing all the gifts there. They were all anonymous. 

"wow that's a lot of gifts" Keiko said looking at them as well. Kurama then walked up to them.

"Sarumi we need to talk" he told her

She sighed knowing she couldn't avoid it forever and the twins weren't there to save her this time. She got up and followed him into the hall.

"listen…if you're avoiding me because of the other night I'm sorry but I can't apologize I acted on my feelings just like you did when you kissed back."

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I do like you but…its just…I promised myself and was promised to someone a long time ago…"she whispered looking down sadly.

"I see…that explains a lot…" he said softly. He then lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "allow me one last kiss…" he whispered then pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he kissed her with all he felt for her. A light blush staining her cheeks she closed her eyes and surrendered to the kiss. Feeling her relax he pulled her closed deepening the kiss as much as he could holding her as if he'd never let go. Her heart broke all over again when he pulled away. 

"I love you Sarumi…and will never love another…" he told her softly and sadly then turned and walked back into the classroom.

She ran as fast and hard as she could away from the school. Hoping in vain that somehow she could outrun the pain she was feeling. She never wanted this. She never wanted someone to go through what she had. To love someone who could never return the love. She felt cold inside, cold and alone. It seemed that fate was set on hurting her. 

She tripped on a tree root and rolled into a clearing she stood up eyes distant and empty as she looked up to the now grey sky. It started to rain. The rain beat down harshly on her as it slid down her cheeks. It was as if the heavens themselves were crying for her. She sank slowly to her knees hugging herself and trembling. 

She knew it would help to cry but she wouldn't allow herself to. She would never show weakness. She couldn't afford to. She knew both Ryukane was watching her, just waiting for her to slip.

(later that night) She had somehow made it home and was sitting by the window her eyes so far away. Ryo and Kyo were both asleep in bed, dreaming there innocent dreams, not knowing the pain there sister went through for so much of her life had found her yet again.

Kurama went to sleep knowing that in a few hours when he woke to go to the tournament he would be completely aligned with Youko. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

a/n: yay another chapter!!!! Well read and tell me what you think more is coming if you want it you have to keep getting on my case about it because I wont know if you guys like it or not ok plz r&r bai bai ;)


	5. Realizations and Winter Memories

Another chapter woo hooo!!! And so soon to…I must have a lot more free time than I thought oh well I is so happy!!! I have my YuYu DVD and most of the songs from the series!! And more coming from my friend to!! She also bought me a Ed and Ein plushy even though

You know the drill

"talk"

'thought'

*mind talking*

[dreams/flashbacks]

(comments/time skips)

conscience

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 5 Realizations and Winter Memories

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yukina walked up to Sarumi's door and knocked. "come it." she heard Sarumi reply. She walked in and saw that her long time friend was looking out the window. 

"why are we leaving so soon? The tournament isn't for another few hours" Yukina said walking up to her.

"the tournament was moved…it's now in the north…so I have to go and make sure the castle is ready for the staff and teams." she replied standing up.

"oh…I see" Yukina said then went upstairs to wake the boys.

After the boys were up and dressed they headed for the northern palace. The moment Sarumi unlocked the gate the palace servants appeared behind them. "we have two hours to get this place spotless the dark tournament was transferred here at the last minute." she told them voice and eyes taking on there normal emotionless cast. They bowed and got started.

"damn it Koenma where the hell is our fifth fighter?!" Yusuke asked slightly panicking.

"went ahead…the tournament was moved so we made arraignments to meet in the north" Koenma said. With that said they headed to the northern palace.

Sarumi was walking down the staircase when Ryukane and his team entered. She and Korun locked eyes as they walked toward each other. Yusuke and the others walked in at that moment and watched the whole scene play out.

"this can't end good…." Koenma said worried slightly as he watched them walk toward each other.

"This should be interesting." Hiei said smirking slightly.

"I just hope she doesn't rip his head off…" Koenma replied back. The prospect of seeing her do that in human form made Hiei smirk wider. 

'what…is Sarumi doing here?! Its dangerous here and Hiei and Koenma are talking like…wait…don't tell me she's our fifth fighter?! What the hell is Koenma thinking?!' Kurama thought worried as he watched Korun and Sarumi finally meet up.

"Sarumi…how lovely to see you again. I do hope you'll be civil with all these people watching." Korun said smirking. She smirked back.

"there's no use being civil to traitors. But I'll be civil… when your body is in pieces and your head is before me at my feet…perhaps I'll shove your head on one of the gate polls as a warning to all at what happens when someone betrays the north." she replied calmly. Korun's face was livid with rage.

"watch your back my dear former master" he hissed in fury. "remember I know all of your techniques." he told her coldly and smirking.

"no…you don't…you know only the one's I taught you. I have more that you could possibly know of wish to learn in your pathetic lifetime." she told him her voice soft and deathly calm. "please excuse me…if not oh well…I know where my loyalties lay unlike some other ingrates." she said and walked past him toward Koenma. He balled his hands into fists growling in fury.

She walked up to Koenma and nodded looking the team over her eyes pausing on Kurama briefly then moving on. 'she is our fifth fighter after all…' Kurama thought worried even more.

"a little birdie told me you erased a certain fire demon's record was erased by a spirit detective of mine…" he told her coolly.

"I wonder who would do such a thing." she replied softly one delicate eyebrow raised in feigned innocence calling over a servant to show them to their rooms. They all followed save for Hiei. After they were out of range she turned to him not knowing Kurama had stopped at the railing of the staircase to see where Hiei had gone to. 

"you told him didn't you?!" she hissed at him in mock fury. 

"it might have slipped." he replied face solemn holding in his laughter.

"yeah well…I might just have to let one of your secrets slip…" she said backing up grinning evilly.

" you wouldn't." he said voice calm but eyes slightly panicked he knew what she was capable of. 

"HIEI'S A PERV! HE SPIES ON PEOPLE IN THE BATHROOM WITH HIS JIGAN EYE!!" she yelled then took off at a run. Kurama couldn't help but laugh as did the others who were watching.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE!!" he yelled running after her. 

One of the servants near Kurama sighed. "it's great to have those two back here. Master Hiei always makes her smile…in about three seconds they'll be up here wrestling" the servant replied and sure enough three seconds later Hiei's voice rang out again.

"DON'T THINK STAIRS WILL HELP YOU!" he said running up the staircase after her. He tackled her on the landing.

She gave out a soft "eep!" and they started to wrestle. They were soon rolling down the stairs together. When they got to the bottom they blinked looking at each other. Hiei was on top of her. She started to laugh.

"well chibi kaji-ryu this is a new position for us. I didn't know you felt that way about me." her saying this only caused him to shake harder with suppress laughter unable to keep his head up he placed it between her shoulder and her neck on the left side.

What she said next made Kurama's heart contract in pain. "don't you try to give me a hicky or bite me or anything like that…at least not there where it's visible.. Maybe we should finish this in the bedroom" she said joking with him.

'so…Hiei was the one she was promised to…' Kurama thought sadly. Hiei could take no more. He lifted his head howling with laughter and rolled to the side off of her holding his side laughing so hard there were actual tears falling from his eyes.

"ha! Told you! I am the only one able to make the almighty powerful chibi kaji-ryu laugh!!" she said using the nick name she gave him from so long ago. He slowly calmed down and stood shaking his head and held a hand out for her. She took it and he jerked her up after saying "remember this chibi kaji-ryu bites…" ~jerks her up and clicks teeth together in front of her face~ "hard" he said after clicking his teeth playfully. He suddenly looked up to see his other teammates and a few servants. The servants knew their masters loyalty to Youko they also knew about her and Hiei's playful teasing. 'great. Just what I need…the buffoon and his friends.' Hiei thought sarcastically. 

His eyes locked with Kurama's. He saw his friends eyes flash with something briefly then Kurama turned, hands in his pockets, and walk to his room. Sarumi had followed his gaze and saw Kurama's actions.

"I-I'm going to the garden Hiei. I-I'll catch you later…"she said then turned and started to walk off.

He knew that look, the look that was in her eyes, he had seen it before. She was hurt again. The last time he saw it that deeply was the last time she came back from the north when the lord was alive. Her heart had been broken again and, without her knowing, by the same person. He growled mentally and his protectiveness went into effect. He walked up the stairs with murder in his eyes.

"say anything and I'll make sure you never speak again" he growled at Kuwabara when he opened his mouth to say something. He walked into Kurama's room and shut the door a little harder than he should've.

"what did you do or say to her… chose you words carefully Kurama." he told him voice deadly soft and calm. A trait he picked up from none other than Sarumi herself. 

"I fell in love with her Hiei… I foolishly let her capture my heart and told her my feelings…and she was promised to you…" Kurama said softly looking out the window eyes distant.

"you fool! She wasn't promised to me she was promised to yo-" he stopped himself just in time. "she isn't mine. She never was and never will be! Had we met under different circumstances…and probably not even then…" he said temper rising. 

He walked to the door placing his hand on the handle. "know this Kurama…this goes for Youko as well…you hurt her any farther than you already have… friend or no I will rip your heart out and feed you to hell demons." he said coldly and opened the door walking out.

When Sarumi finally got to her room the twins were there waiting for her. They had gotten used to her singing to them to sleep. She walked out onto her balcony and sitting on one of the lounging chairs the boys sitting on her lap resting there heads on her shoulders. When they were comfortable she started to sing…

__

Some say love

It is a river

That drowns a tender reed

Kurama was on his balcony thinking over what Hiei had said. Not the threat but what he had almost let slip. He then looked to the balcony next to him and saw the singing he heard came from none other than Sarumi. 'she has a beautiful voice…and would be a great mother someday…' he thought.

__

Some say love

It is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed

She closed her eyes and smiled softly then looked down seeing them calm from whatever was worrying them whatever it was must have truly scared them. She gently rocked them back and forth to further calm there fears.

__

Some say love 

It is a hunger

An endless aching need

Hiei listened to the song from his own balcony. He had heard her sing it before when she was in her garden. She had even sung it to him once when he couldn't sleep because of a recurring nightmare. Of course it was a secret between the two of them. He looked up at the stars. He had always found that they seemed brighter when she sung.

__

I say love

It is a flower

And you its only seed

Kurama watched her sing. He couldn't help but detect the sad and loneliness in her spirit. He wondered what Hiei meant by his warning going to both him and Youko. 'could there really be a connection between her and Sesshemoru? If so…then how?' he thought looking up to the stars.

__

It's the heart 

Afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance

The boys felt the pain she was in and snuggled closer to her trying to comfort her. They hated to see her like this. She was there sister and no matter what they would always be there for her. But they found that this was something that went far to deep for them to help her with. They could offer her little comfort.

__

It's a dream

Afraid of waking

That never takes the chance

Yukina and Botan were also listening and watching. They knew what she had gone through. They also knew this tournament would also open deep wounds that haven't completely healed in her heart. Yukina was worried about what she would do when she found out that after all that time of waiting her beloved Youko was right under her nose the entire time.

__

It's the one 

Who won't be taken

Who cannot seem to give

Kurama looked back to her and saw that she was glowing slightly and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. He shook his head closing his eyes believing that his eyes were deceiving him. When he opened and looked again it was gone. 

__

And a soul 

Afraid of dyin'

That never learns to live 

It suddenly started to snow. The twins in a sudden burst of excitement had jumped out her arms and jumped off the balcony to play in it. She stood and walked to watch them play. She smiled at there innocence. She remembered how it was in the snow when she was young. She, however, had no one but herself to play with.

__

When the night 

Has been to lonely 

and the road

Has been to long

She continued to sing wanting to finish the song seeing as she was almost finished with it anyway. Kurama was looking up at the stars remembering the first kiss that Youko and Sesshemoru had shared. 'It had also been our last.' he thought sadly.

__

And you think

That love is only

For the lucky and the strong

She watched the twins build separate forts for a snowball fight then build a snow man. It looked like a small Jakken then kick it like she used to do to the toad demon. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. He used to be told to wake her up. Of course… no one would like to wake to see a toad in there face. She'd normally scream at him then kick him out the door. It was a game to them.

__

Just remember 

In the winter

Far beneath the bitter snows

She then began to wonder. There was one case she never did solve while she was spirit detective. It was a thief who went after only ancient and rare treasures he would break into the vaults and leave a single red rose for her to find while investigating. She didn't know why but she had kept every single rose that was left for her. To her roses were sacred the rose was her favorite flower as well as Youko's. 

She pulled out the last one from a vase she kept them in over the years on the balcony. The roses never wilted and died no mater what the season or how long it was since they were given. She smelt it then it finally clicked who the thief was. 'but it couldn't have been…could it? It couldn't have been Youko…' she thought eyes sad looking at the rose bud in her hand. It was the only bud the thief had left. The others were fully bloomed. She didn't notice the single tear that had slipped out of her unguarded eyes until it fell onto the rose.

Lies the seed 

That with the sun's love

In the spring

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched the rose spring into full bloom before her eyes. 'my tear? My tear made it bloom?' she thought confused. Hiei had watched her while she had looked at the rose. He saw a solitary tear fall from her eye. 'so she finally realized who the thief was…' he thought sympathetically.

__

Becomes the rose…

She looked to the twins again and told them not to stay out to late and turned going back into her room to sleep. Kurama watched her go and looked to the twins playing in the snow. His eyes roamed the grounds until he came upon a spot that brung the memory of he and Sesshemoru's first and last kiss back full force.

[ She had been gone for only two months and he could not get her out of his mind. He growled mentally. 'damn that woman! Why cant she leave me be! Every night for the past month I have dreamed of claiming her why?!' he was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't sense the snowball that hit his face.

He blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts and the snow that had hit him and looked up. There stood the very thing that haunted his thoughts and dreams. The one woman he ever had dreamed or thought about. Sesshemoru stood there her seductive lips smiling devilishly and her golden orbs shining with pure mischief and laughter. 

She threw another one at him. He dodged that one and leaped for her. She had dived to the side and threw another at him. He was suddenly behind her. Her eyes widened as she sensed him and when he had grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist tackling her to the ground. As they fell her hair had come out of the loose ponytail. Its delicate rose sent teased his senses as they fell slowly. He unconsciously pulled her closer getting lost in her own unique sent that smelt so much like the roses he loved.

He raked one of his fangs over the left side of her neck hard enough to leave a mark that only male demons could detect. It was his warning to them that she belonged to him knowingly or not. He covered what he was doing by growling at her. He soon found himself wrestling with her. He finally pinned her down with her arms above her head his body weight keeping the rest of her down. He looked into her eyes.

She was huffing slightly. A slight flush from the cold staining her cheeks. He soon found himself lost in her eyes. They were laying under the very tree where he would later loose her. His face strangely kept getting closer to hers for some reason. 

'what am I doing? I can't kiss her!' he thought to himself.

why not? You have been dreaming of it. What can one kiss hurt? You want to kiss her anyway so get it over with.

'who are you? Scratch that leave now I do not want to kiss her.'

yes you do. You cant lie to me I'm your conscience I am you.

'I do not!'

do to. If not then how come you dream about her? Or why do you think about her every waking minute? Admit it you have fallen in love with her.

'I have not!' 

kiss her. That should be proof to whether you have fallen in love with her or not.

'fine I will you will see I am right.'

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat when he closed the small distance between their lips kissing her gently. Her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed. Feeling her relax he released his grip on her wrists letting his hands slowly travel down her arms and her sides to her waist. Unaware that they were being watched or that their kiss was the inspiration to the treaty between the north and south. The other who was watching however was devising a plan that would tear them apart hopefully forever.

Youko deepened the kiss one of his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer the other traveling down to her knee bringing it up near his waist. She gave a low whimper in pleasure. Her hands moving to cares and scratch his ears lightly as she shyly kissed back. He realized it was her first kiss as well as his.

'I-I do love her…'

you see I was right.

He suddenly was shocked back to his senses realizing what he had just thought. He roughly pinned her wrists back down detangling himself from her.

"Damn you woman you've witched me…" he growled and walked for the castle to his room.]

Kurama's eyes saddened when the memory was over. He was still looking at the same spot. The very spot that the kiss took place. 'I was a fool…if only I had told her the truth. If only I had called out to her when she was walking away…but if I had…I would have never got to meet with Yusuke and the others. Nor would I have had the care of my human mother.' he sighed. It seemed like a lose-lose situation to him. He looked to the stars one last time before going to bed for the night. 'I wonder where she is now…' he thought not knowing that she was also right under his nose all along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew that was a long one. Nine pages. I hope you like the first kiss part. I changed it a whole lot from what I originally had it. I like this one much better though ^_^ well please review so I know to keep posting. I made it long to make up for the last chapter.

Jeanne: tee hee I know you get to read it first but I normally change it drastically when typing it on the computer so you have to read it anyway he he hehe

Andrea: well you kept bugging me so I wrote more I hope you like it

Animechick8: tee hee if you liked chapter three you'll love this chapter ^_^

Khanra: thanx for reading it tee hee your another one who gets to read my work before it gets posted but like I said before it isn't always the same as I originally had it.

Wakaba-dark-rose: yet another one who reads it before its posted. Well im not going to repeat myself three times ok.

Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor: thanx and ill get around to looking up your story later I promise.

Well that's all my loyal readers if you review you will get a spot on my next chapter like these people have and please remember that you guys are my insparation to type this fic. Till next time. Bai bai all!


	6. The tournament begins

Ok here's the next chapter I hope you like the last one. It was changed from the original written chapter and if you don't believe me ask Jeanne-chan she read the original. I always do that when I'm transferring from writing to typing for some reason or another. Either I get lazy or I get inspired to change it or I don't like what I originally put. So I'm complicated ^_^ . Sorry you had to wait so long after the authors not for an update. I was suffering from writers block…and I have some what gotten over it. Like I said you are all my inspiration so keep reviewing or else I wont post more chapters ok. Sorry but do this I must…you know the drill.

"talk"

'thought'

[dreams/flashbacks]

*mind talk*

conscience

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch 6. The tournament begins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarumi woke up and got dressed. When she went downstairs she saw Hiei. "sleep well?" she asked him eyes dancing with laughter.

"you turned my room pink!" he growled at her through his showing teeth glaring at her in a way that would send anyone but her running in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about no room in this palace would ever be such a revolting color…" she said eyes flashing with laughter.

"if you say so…if I go back up there and it's the same color I'm taking a different room." he told her seriously.

"it was a joke Hiei it's an illusion… must be a good one if you cant detect it…" she replied sighing smiling at him. 

Meeting up with the rest of the team she showed them to the stadium. Though they weren't fighting until tomorrow they wanted to see the competition. She left them standing in one of the top levels watching the first fight and went to her father's top box. 

"so you decided to fight did you. Should you get killed-" Sesshomoru started before she cut him off.

"is that the first thing you have to say to me after all these years father?" she asked standing in the doorway leaning against the frame her face and voice emotionless. The twins had started to look back and forth between the two of them following their words.

"and I suppose you are fighting in that human form of yours-"he started she cut him off again.

"so? When did you care what happened to me? Oh that's right… you are afraid that the north will go to ruins…I have managed my lands long enough. I know my limits _father_… we are in the north…not the west." she told him coldly. He stood and turned to her to say something when a hand in the seat next to him was placed on his arm. 

'so this is the new mate is it?' she thought watching the woman stand up and face her.

"you must be Sesshemoru… my name is Arika. I am your fathers mate. Please walk with me for a while so we can get the chance to be acquainted." she said in a soft voice. Sarumi nodded slightly then turned and waited for her in the hall.

"I've been wanting to meet you for quite a while now." Arika told her as they began to walk. 

"is that so?" asks quietly.

"look…I know I cannot replace your mother but… I do know you had no mother to comfort you… I would like to try and a mother to you… if not then a friend" she told her kindly. Sarumi turned and looked her in they eyes and nodded her eyes softening.

"I can live with you trying." she replies smiling softly. They walked down the hall talking. Sarumi suddenly found herself spilling her guts to her new mother. To her surprise when she had finished telling her about Youko, Arika hugged her fiercely tears falling. 

"how horrible…no wonder you were so distant with everyone…" she whispered pulling back. Sarumi didn't have the heart to tell her about Kurama. There was suddenly a huge explosion that blasted half the stadium to oblivion. She sighed that would take a few weeks to repair.

(few days later) She was in the kitchen with Arika when Hiei walked in. "Onna you ate all the food!!" he shouted at her playfully. He was always looking for an excuse to argue with her these days. 

"since when did you eat Hiei?" Kurama asked smoothly and curiously from behind.

Sarumi laughed at the sight. To think Hiei at a lost for words. He growled "Kurama stay out of it!" he huffed out then stormed off. 

"hello Sarumi…would-can we talk?" he asked her hopefully.

"sure…" she replied "lets go for a walk…" she said glancing at Arika who looked at him with an expression that clearly meant hurt her and your death will be slow. They walked out the back door and into the forest. "so what is it you wished to talk about?"

"nothing really I just wanted to be near you is all." he said shoving his hands in his pocket. She blushed slightly.

"oh…" she replied looking down and kicking a pine cone. He stopped suddenly when she did.

"what is it?"

"I don't…DUCK!" she yelled pressing herself to the ground and rolling away as Kurama did the same. A huge blast of fire blazed through where they were once standing. 'Damn cowards!' Sarumi thought when she sensed the demon had already ran away. She stood slowly and groaned inwardly. In her haste to dodge the blast she had hit the ground the wrong way. 

"are you alright?" Kurama asked helping her up.

"yeah I just hit the ground wrong is all…" she replied wincing slightly her body sore.

"can you walk?" 

"I-I think so yes…"

"alright but were going to stay here for a while till your muscles relax…"

"ok"

When Hiei had stormed out of the kitchen he decided to go train in the forest. He was so wrapped up that when he stopped he saw he was in a clearing miles away from the palace. The clearing reminded him of something…a place he was at a long time ago. He sat down in an attempt to remember. It then came to him as the sun was setting. It was like the clearing where he met Sesshemoru for the first time.

[ He was running toward a huge power hoping for a challenge. What he got was a female. What he got was his first love, first heartbreak, and the first person to understand and accept him for who and what he was without question.

When he got to the clearing he stopped looking at the huge power that stood before his eyes. 'a female? The power belongs to a onna?! Impossible!' he thought.

She stood there head tilted upward to the sky eyes closed lightly. She was wearing a skin tight short kimono ninja like suit with the wrist guards and shin guards. The soft moonlight falling over her still form making her ethereal as if she were a dream his Jigan eye made up. He was almost afraid to blink afraid to miss anything she might do.

She suddenly looked down and to where he was hidden amongst the trees and shadows. Hiei then saw her face. She looked like a goddess standing there in the soft light. It took all his strength to keep his Jigan eye under control. He blinked for a split second and she was gone. He looked around franticly for her and took a step forward. 

"it isn't polite to stare at someone when you do not know if they will kill you for it." he heard an angelic voice say in a low dangerously calm voice pressing a dagger at his throat.

'how did she get behind me without my Jigan eye noticing!?' he thought in shock. Her voice may have been serious but her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Answer me.." she said leaning in and whispering in his ear softly.

He growled in reply. "I was looking for the source of the enormous energy I felt looking for a challenge onna"

"and you were looking at me why? You should've kept looking for that power you felt."

'she doesn't know….' he thought in disbelief. 'she doesn't know how powerful she is…' he suddenly felt the dagger move away and her step back from him. He turned and looked at her. From this close he could see her features better.

"who are you onna?" he asked his voice deep and demanding. Her eyes narrowed then she sighed as if deciding to let it slide.

"my name is Sesshemoru. Not bitch not wench and not onna. Sessh-E-moru." she replies stressing it out. He hid a small smile. 

"Alright Sesshe" he said then smirked when she fumed and blushed at the same time and growled. ]

He sighed and laid back in the soft grass watching it get dark as another memory came to his mind. He closed his eyes and let it come.

[ They had known and been traveling with each other for close to two years now. (it was before she saw youko kissing that demon and before she was hired as detective.) Hiei had slowly developed deep confusing feelings for her. He couldn't figure out how it was he felt for her. He knew she liked someone else.

They had set up camp in a small clearing that was covered by trees. He had started a fire. She had fallen asleep sitting against a tree trunk. Her hair had fallen out of its loose pony tail and it framed her face gently. The fire casting shadows that danced across her angelic face.

'she loves me…but only as a friend and older brother… we can never be anything more…' he realized. 'had I met her first… I might have had a chance… but I doubt it. She's to gentle and caring for someone like me. I'll have to let her go… and leave her for a while to get over my romantic feelings for her…' he thought standing and picking up his sword.

He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee moving the hair softly from her face. 'your heart may belong to him… but… your first kiss…will always belong to me…' he thought as he kissed her softly and gently. She slept on. He pulled back his hand caressing her cheek softly before he stood.

He turned and walked away looking back only briefly at her innocently sleeping angelic form and smiled softly. 'see you around Sesshe…I'll always be there for you when you need me… I promise.' with that thought he walked off and disappeared from her life for a few years.]

Hiei opened his eyes. He tried to fight off his next memory of her. It hurt to much whenever he remembered it. But, try as he might, it came anyway.

[he was walking around looking for something to do when he felt her power near. Something was wrong. Her power was as strong as ever, stronger even. But it was empty. The many emotions that he had felt in her power when he was around her 3 years ago were gone. What replaced it was a void. He ran at full speed toward her. He would never forget the site that greeted his eyes.

She was standing there in the very clearing he was in now. It was raining hard.She was standing as she did when he first met her. With only one difference. She didn't have her normal radiant glow that came from her fiery personality. She had no glow at all. The rain was hitting her face and sliding down her cheeks as if the heavens themselves were crying for her. She turned looking at him. Her normally lively golden dancing eyes were dead.

She looked past him as if not seeing him at all. HIM! Of all people. She suddenly began to tremble. And her knees gave out. He rushed forward and caught her before she fell. He held her close. She was fighting tears. She clung to him desperately afraid to let go of the one person left who cared for her. She soon fell asleep.

'what in the world hurt you so much enough to break your spirit like this Sesshe… when I find out they'll pay…I swear to you they will…' he picked her up and brung her to a nearby cave.]

"he will pay…I promise you Sesshe he will pay dearly…Ryukane…" he growled looking up at the stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yet another chapter! Ok yeah so Hiei was remembering things for once…poor Hiei don't worry he'll find someone else perverts honor .^_~. Sorry its short but I am currently suffering from inspiration loss _ curse the loss!!!! Well please review you guys are my muses! 

THERE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!

Minni


	7. Truth Reveiled

Yay another chapter!!!!! Finally I can get over the writers block!!! For now anyway… I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter….probably because I haven't been getting reviews telling me to hurry and post another chapter. But to all my faithful reviewers I thank you for reading my story. Now on with the chapter.

Ch. 7 : The truth revealed… old wounds open again

Sarumi woke up to loud banging on the door telling her to hurry because there first match was in a few minutes. She rushed getting dressed and opened the door to see Hiei. "it's about time onna. We better hurry we only have five minutes." he told her. They both made a dash to the stadium to meet up with the rest of the team.

"what the hell took so long?" Yusuke asked frowning slightly at them both.

"she was still in bed" Hiei replied with a shrug.

"still in bed?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep last night so what you don't have to gang up on me!" Sarumi huffed and proceeded to the ring when the teams were called.

"introducing Team Urameshi!!" Koto announced one hand gesturing to the right. "and the opponents Team Koroshiya!! Will team captains please decide on battle terms."

Yusuke stepped into the ring cracking his knuckles. Koroshiya's team captain met him in the middle. " two battles each two on two. Whoever wins doesn't fight again." he told Yusuke.

"Fine by me." Yusuke replied scowling.

"ok the terms are set teams please choose your first two fighters!" Koto replied as they went to there sides of the ring.

"Alright who goes first?" Yusuke asked looking to the two that the other team chose.

"the fighter on the left…he is a quest that likes to play mind games…I will take him.." Kurama stated stepping forward.

"the one on the right...I have unfinished business with…he is mine." Sarumi replied stepping up as well. She nodded to Kurama and they stepped into the ring.

" and fighters for the first match are… from team Urameshi Sarumi and Kurama!!! And team Koroshiya Omaki and Dasuri!! Ok fighters into your positions…and begin!!"

At Koto's words Omaki charged forward at Kurama. Kurama dodged him swiftly but not quick enough because his shirt, when he stopped, had fallen to pieces from his attack. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw his shirt not only was he shirtless but it seemed that he couldn't get to his energy. 'this cannot be good…' he thought as he dodged Omaki's attacks. He spared a quick glance at Sarumi to see how she was fairing.

Sarumi wasn't doing to good either. She ,however, still had her clothes intact. 'I'll have to transform to reach my energy… damn it I did not want to reveal who I am this early…there has to be some other way…' she thought as she dodged Dasuri's attacks with slight movements. From the corner of her eye she saw Kurama look to her. He had a plan. She nodded to him and leaped away Omaki sent up a fog as they separated.

'perfect' Sarumi and Kurama thought then slid into there demon forms.

"Omaki seems to have released some sort of fog… not even I can see what's going on folks but it sounds pretty gruesome…" Koto announced.

Youko used one of his draining plants and killed Omaki just as Sesshemoru finished slicing up Dasuri with a blue whip she pulled from her hair. They turned at the same time to look at one another. Youko's eyes widened and his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. It was her…she was Sesshemoru… the two women he loved where the same. He couldn't describe the happiness that was coursing through his veins.

She however felt her heart shatter. He was right under her nose and she failed to see it. That, however, was not the reason her heart shattered. He was alive as she knew all along but his eyes were the same. They held no emotion they weren't happy or relieved or even disgusted. He hadn't changed at all. The image of that demon kissing him came back full force. Her eyes closed as they both went back into there human forms when the fog started to clear. They stood rooted to their spots looking at one another.

"wow folks would you just look at all the blood! Dasuri seems to be in pieces while Omaki…seems to have gotten one of Kurama's famous death plants. The winner of the first round goes to team Urameshi!!" Koto announced.

The other three teammates took one look at there comrades bodies and fled. They decided they liked to keep their lives for as long as possible. Sarumi's eyes were empty. She turned and walked out of the ring and out of floor of the arena. 'how…how could I have been so blind? How could I have not known it was him?… what if… stop it Sesshemoru…he never loved you, you know that… you have known that for a long time so stop it!'

Kurama moved to go after her but was suddenly stopped by Hiei "Hiei what are you?…"

"don't" Hiei told him firmly.

"what? Why not?" Kurama asked him frowning.

"let her come to terms with who you are."

"what do you mean? you knew all along who she was…" Kurama said frowning.

"yes I have. You don't know just how much pain you put her through. Or how much I wanted to kill you for it back then…but since I know it wasn't your fault I stopped myself from hunting you down and ripping you apart…next time you won't be so lucky." Hiei threatened then walked away. He knew that Yukina and Botan were with her trying to comfort her. He also knew she would send them away because she wanted to be alone.

Sarumi sat down in the snow against a tree her face was pressed against her knees which were gathered to her chest it was night out already. She was shaking with suppressed tears of sorrow. She didn't hear her father approaching her until he said something. "Sesshemoru?" he asked in his normal tone. She stiffened then looked up to him.

"what do you want? Come to lecture me? Tease me? Tell me how much of a failure I am? Tell me how much you can't stand having me for a daughter?!" she asked standing up in anger.

"well you don't have to I already know alright! You don't have to rub it in my face how much of an idiot I am ok!" she yelled at him close to losing it. She looked down her bangs hiding her sorrow filled eyes as she trembled more violently.

"I-I already...know…" she whispered before she walked past him.

A special thanks to Princess Shadowcat I feel honored that I got to be your first review and thank you for reminding me to update I know it's not very long but I do have to baby-sit 2 kids during the week so it might be a while till I can update again.

Thank you for all who review and remember the more reviews I get the faster the updates

Minni


	8. the soul stealer and revenge

* * *

Ch. 8 soul stealer and revenge

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched his daughter walk off. He could remember what she was like in early childhood. She was honest, sweet, and very giving…and never so depressed. True, he never really paid attention to her over the years. But that was because he was to caught up in his own grief over his wife to realize that she needed him. He wasn't the only one to lose something. She would never know her mother and because he didn't realize...she never knew her father either…

[ she was alone on the garden swing swaying slowly looking at her feet which weren't yet long enough to reach the ground. They had visitors again, the lord of the south and his two sons. They were older than she was and she doubted that they would want to speak with her. So there she sat alone.

Her father looked out the window for a moment seeing her there before turning back to the lord. He would later scold her for not being a proper hostess to the southern princes. To her it seemed it was the only way he knew how to talk to her, for it was the only time he talked to her or even looked at her. She knew she was not wanted there did he really have to rub it in? did he truly hate her that much?

She avoided him when she could, she didn't like being the subject to his anger. No child would like to be. So she took to exploring. In her explores she met up with all sorts of humans and demons, thus her training with various demons and humans began she made sure she mastered and learned all she could.

Not only did it take her body and mind away from the western palace, but it also caused her to become a great fighter. The best part of it all…the entire time her father never knew. Why would he? He never paid attention to her unless she was doing something wrong.]

She made it to her room and collapsed exhausted on her bed. She closed her eyes and let herself succumb to her weariness.

Kurama paced his floor thinking aloud to himself. "she's the same…she hasn't forgiven me… even though she knows it was not by choice…"

"you cant really blame her, you haven't really shown her otherwise." Hiei said from his place leaning on the frame of the balcony door.

"I know that Hiei. I don't know how to show her otherwise…" he replied looking to his friend.

"that is something you have to prove on your own."

"I know…" he sighed then added sarcastically, " women should come with instruction manuals…"

Sarumi woke early to go and watch the competition. Mainly to see the one they would be fighting against later that day. She got there when the round had ended.

" and the winner of the round is team Kawasaki!!!" Koto yelled out. (sorry couldn't help it…that's what I get for asking my brother to help me with a name…..)

"but it was just supposed to be ending…." Sarumi murmured to herself. "that match had to have ended in less than two minutes."

The teams were introduced and the fight was beginning. "who fights first?" Yusuke asked looking at them.

"I will go… that buffoon looks dumber than the baka…" Hiei said walking up to the ring.

"hey shut your mouth porcupine!!" Kuwabara shouted after him.

Hiei smirked and entered the ring. His opponent was a weak looking man. But of course…looks could be deceiving. The man was fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei was unfortunately for him. Hiei took him down in less that two seconds.

The next match however would not be so easy. Sarumi stepped into the ring ready. The match started. They connected fist to fist blocking one another's blows. He was toying with her. Getting a feel for her aura. They landed opposite of one another and he began to laugh.

"what's so damn funny?!" she growled out.

"to easy… your soul is just to easy"

"what…"

She suddenly started to glow white and gasped as white hot pain shot through her body. It felt like she was being torn from her body and it took all her strength just to try and hold on. He was trying to drain her by taking her soul. She could think of only one thing left to do. It would require all of her remaining energy, she only could hope it worked.

Something was not right. Kurama could see it the moment she froze. She was going to attempt something foolish, and possibly life threatening and their was nothing he could do to stop her. She was suddenly engulfed in white light it consumed the ring momentarily then disappeared. When it cleared their was only on left in the ring standing. Her opponent had been reduced to not even ash.

'it…worked…' Sarumi thought before she pitched forward her eyes sliding slowly shut. She was caught by the next opponent.

"Hello princess….it looks like your all worn out and have to fight little old me…" he told her smirking as he held her up by her throat.

Her eyes squinted open and her hands weakly tried to pull his from her throat.

"you think I am going to let you off easy when it was you who destroyed my entire clan?!" he growled at her. She bit her lip wincing in pain struggling weakly. He laughed cruelly.

"I will make you suffer as long as possible.." with that said he slammed her back down onto the ring leaving a crater. He then picked her up and tossed her into the air. She fell and landed on his fist spitting and coughing up blood.

"don't you just hate it when your past comes back to bite you in the ass spirit detective?!" he yelled as he slammed her to the ground once more.

Kurama watched in horror and anger seething through his entire being. But their was nothing he could possibly do to save her. He had put up a powerful force field to prevent intervention of any kind. All he or the others could do was hope she could pull off a miracle somehow.

* * *

How's that for a cliffy? I am evil aren't I well r&r an I'll post the next chapter asap.

Minni


	9. True Feelings

* * *

Ch.9 True feelings

* * *

'I-It can't end like this…I wont let it…I…have to do something….' Sarumi thought gasping for air and coughing up blood.

It was to much. He couldn't take anymore. He had to do something. "That's enough…if you wish revenge…take it up with me…" Kurama said in that soft deadly voice of his. "or else…you will face both my wrath…and the wrath of the west…"

"don't forget about me and my dragon…" Hiei said his right hand held ready to release at any given moment.

"yeah…or my spirit gun…I doubt you could take on a three sided attack…" Yusuke replied his hand held ready to blast.

"make that a four sided attack Urameshi…this scum bag is going against my code.." Kuwabara added stepping up.

The demon looked at the four of them then to Sarumi. He then smirked and let the barrier down tossing her out the ring by a few feet. Kurama's eyes blazed gold with anger and rage. Yusuke was about to step up but Hiei stopped him. " I wouldn't recommend that… you are about to see why it is not wise to piss off the Kitsune…" Hiei told him as he watched Kurama walk up to Sarumi and lift her gently walking toward the ring and the group.

He got to the group, Yusuke made the mistake of trying to take her so he could fight. Kurama snarled at him. "do not touch her…" he told him quietly looking up from her face. His eyes were red and his hair was slowly changing silver. He set her softly on the ground brushing the hair gently from her eyes. He stood slowly and looked up to the demon. He slowly walked to the ring getting his power into control. His eyes and hair slowly going normal again. His green eyes however…promised a slow and painful death with no mercy or chance of escape.

* * *

Sarumi whimpered and shifted in bed slightly. Kurama looked up from his book to her eyes worried. He had been at her side since the fight had ended. He picked her up and carried her to his room and growled at anyone who tried to take her from him. He moved the hair gently from her face. She had been asleep for two days now.

" Sesshemoru… why is it you have hold over my heart for so long?…" he confessed to her in a soft whisper. "you have had it since we first met. And all you did was growl at me… I had never met and onna who was not trying to get into my good graces…" she didn't reply. But his hand caressing her cheek seemed to have chased away her nightmares for she was resting peacefully.

"you captured my interest…first with your beauty…then your fiery spirit… a spirit you lost because of my foolishness… my pride…and my fears…my fear that you would change into one like the other onna's I've known…but most of all… my fear that you…would reject me. And after all these years…that fear has remained…" he frowned softly eyes showing a bit of sorrow.

"and that fear remains…but it is stronger now, after how I have treated you…after all that has happened, that you would hate me. I have hurt you so many times. I do not deserve your forgiveness…yet I cannot live without you…" he gave a ironic soft laugh.

"to think….I can say all this now…when you are not conscience and it does not matter…yet when you are awake, I can hardly stand to see you so miserable…and know that I am the cause of all you suffering… I hate myself for it." he leaned and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

"please…forgive me… forgive me for being such a fool… for pushing you away… for being such a coward… and hurting you so deeply…"

"I…I …love you. You have become my weakness. The one I can't and never want to live without…" he told her not so sleeping form gently with his eyes closed and his forehead resting against hers.

"you love me…" he heard her softly whisper. His eyes snapped open in shock then softened as he looked into her hopeful sad eyes.

"yes…I love you…and have since I first met you…" he told her softly as he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"I…love you too…" she told him tears falling like rain. He gently kissed her tears away then claimed her lips in a soft and gentle yet passionate kiss. He broke the kiss softly and looked into her eyes.

"will you…

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHA another cliffy!!! The next chappie will be a lemon so if you don't like lemons tough…I end it here because it is 2:22 in the morning and my brain is not functioning well enough to type a good lemon sorry Shizu…you will have to wait just a bit longer. Thanks to all who reviewed I will not put names because I probably will forget one and offend or hurt someone's feelings. Till next chapter and as always R&R night

Minni


	10. Goodnight or Goodbye?

**_Ch10: Goodnight or Goodbye?_**

* * *

"Will you be my mate?" he asked her looking into her eyes lovingly. His finger tips gently brushing along her cheek. His voice was soft and gentle it was a voice she had never heard him use with her before. At his words her tears fell again. How long had she waited for this moment? To hear those words fall from his lips and be directed at alone?

She felt a tear of happiness slip down her cheek as she nodded to him not trusting her voice. He kissed her again. Sweet and lovingly. Her eyes slid shut as she shyly kissed him back just as sweetly. She felt him pushing her back into the bed and moaned softly. His eyes then flew open as a growl of possessiveness came from his throat when he pulled back.

"Mine" he snarled possessively as he claimed her lips again. He had smelt her innocence and was surprised to find that she was still pure after all these years. He would be her first…and her only. It was that thought alone that caused his violent action. His pride had swelled. She was his and his alone.

Sesshemoru gasped at his growl. Before she was cut off by his possessive kiss that is. She couldn't help but moan. The kiss has set her blood boiling in such _need_! She arched into him with a soft sensual moan. He broke the kiss taking deep breaths to calm himself. He did not want his instincts to control their first mating. He wanted their first time to be as loving as he could make it. He slowly let his lips descend on hers once again.

She was putty in his hands. He was a player and he knew the game well. He was no virgin… and she was no fool believing he was. He knew what he was doing. He had many lovers in the past… all after he met her…to release his need he would go to whore houses and such…and he never paid attention to the other women…every face looked the same in his mind…_hers_. No matter how much he tried. He would imagine it was she beneath him moaning and screaming in pleasure…not some nameless face he would never see again.

She let out another low moan as his hand slowly slid up the outside of her bare leg. He looked at her pulling away from her lips to kiss around her jaw. She looked so enticing with her hair fanned out beneath her , a soft flush on her cheeks and her head thrown back to expose more of her neck to him. She was his…he would prove that to her…and the world before the night was finished. Any male who ever touched her in the way he was doing now would die a slow and painful death.

It was a rare thing for demons to find a true mate match…and the small scar from where he had marked her so long ago was still there proving that…no matter what she was his mach. If she wasn't the mark would have disappeared years ago.

He slowly kissed his way to her neck his right hand busy removing her night gown with ease from years of practice. Pulling back he looked her over. All that ran through his head at the moment he looked over her perfect body was '_mine'_.

She blushed and moved her arms to cover herself unsure only to stop when he growled at her. Pinning her wrists above her and her body beneath him again. "Do not ever try to hide what is my right to look upon again…"

"You're beautiful…" he whispered after his growl. He then picked up where he left off and started kissing, sucking, licking, and nuzzling a path down her neck again. She arched again with another moan. She was responding perfectly with his every touch. He was playing her like a harp and she loved every moment of it. Her moan got louder when he took her nipple into his mouth grazing it gently with one fang before suckling on it while his left hand went to massage her neglected breast.

His right hand however was traveling up the inside of her leg to her special area. He lightly ran his finger over the bundle of nerves making her buck slightly in shock and pleasure. His eyes flicked to her face once more before he switched breasts and slowly massaged her bundle more before slipping a single finger into her tight wet slit. He groaned as his member hardened almost painfully at the feeling. She was so tight, wet, warm and inviting…

When he felt she was close to losing it he stopped and pulled away chuckling at her whimper of protest as he discarded his clothing. She sat up on her elbows looking at him through passion hooded eyes only to have them widen at the sight of his perfectly sculpted body. Her eyes roamed down and she gulped taking in his size. He was _huge!_ How was something that big supposed to fit inside her? Her blush deepened when h gently laid her down beneath him again with his body.

He could sense her apprehension and nuzzled the left side of her neck, where his claiming mark would be made later that night, to soothe her fears. He would hurt her as little as he could though he knew the pain would be great. He was not arrogant. He felt how tight she was… and he couldn't wait to feel it surround him. But she came first. He would not let his mate fear him or rush her into this. But gods…he wouldn't be able to take this much longer…it was becoming painful for him.

She smiled softly her fears disappearing at his soothing gesture. She knew he would be as gentle as he could. She wrapped her arms around him burying one hand in his hair while the other went to massage his ears. He let his right hand travel down to her knee lifting it slightly so he could have better access as he slowly guided his member to her entrance pausing when his head was touching it. He pulled his face up to look into her eyes amazed at the love and trust he saw in their depths. He then kissed her. It was a soft passionate kiss meant to distract her…and distract her it did for she didn't feel him move until he had torn through her virgin barrier sheathing himself completely in her warmth and tightness letting out a loud groan as he did so.

She screamed into his mouth at the pain and shut her eyes tightly a tear slipping down her cheek. It took all his strength to control his instincts…he wanted so badly to pound into her… to hear his name call out in pleasure from her sweet lips. Only when she shifted beneath him and gave a soft moan did he start to thrust. His pace was slow and gentle at first slowly building her up for what was to come. He only speed up gradually….her moans and her thrusting with him making it hard for him to keep his pace. He lost it completely when she moaned out his name.

"Yoko…" it was so soft that he would have missed it had his face not been nuzzling her shoulder. He lost control hearing it. His pace picked up as well as his force making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. His thrusts were wild and forceful...his only thought was his own sweet release and taking her with him over the proverbial edge to ecstasy. He felt her muscles clamp down on him almost painfully as she arched upward at the force of her climax he names falling from her lips in sweet release. After a few more thrusts he to felt his release as his seed shot into her as he buried his fangs into the left side where her neck met her shoulder claiming her for life as he felt hers do the same before he collapsed slightly on top of her eyes closed his own breaths as hard and ragged as her own.

When he finally regained control he opened his eyes and looked down into the demoness' beneath him.

"I love you." He told her so softly and lovingly. She had never really expected to hear him say it…not in such a tender and loving way. He watched as her eyes softened. She placed a hand on his cheek a soft loving smile gracing her lips that looked as if it could light up the world.

"I love you to…" she whispered kissing him gently as she nuzzled and licked up the blood from the mark she made just a few moments before as he did the same before rolling off her pulling her to his side holding her close as he covered them both with the blankets.

She snuggled against his chest a content sigh passing through her lips as he eyes closed. "Good night Yoko…" She whispered before drifting off into the realms of sleep. He however stayed awake a few moments more his arms holding her tightly to him as if she could be snatched away from him in an instant. He buried his face into her hair before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight…my love" he whispered kissing her hair gently before succumbing to the darkness that was sleep.

* * *

W007! I finally found the time and inspiration to type up chapter ten. I am so sorry for the delay you guys but it's been kinda hectic here. Well…that and the fact that I was gone for about 2 months to visit my daddy…I LOVE MARDI GRAS! XDD not to mention the fact that about 2 weeks ago I flipped my 4-wheeler…then like a true Cajun/Coonass/Redneck that I am got right back on it bruised and possibly cracked ribs and all….lol well see ya later and thank you all for being so patient with me. and this isn't the original lemon either...but is well...picky so if your nice i might just type up the jucier lemon and put it up on another site...or if you just leave your e-mail i'll send it that way..but only if i get enough reviews and requests for it 

Love

Minni


	11. AN

Sorry i haven't updated the computer it was on my bro took and deleted mah chapter if you seriously want me to continue though let me know


End file.
